Dude! Let's do it again!
by Phoebus Oberon
Summary: Sarcastic, Witty and with a Perchance for Sex. Naruto is back and this time he's not going anywhere. Watch as the Sky Prince takes the world by storm and maybe just maybe save it from it's self. Son of Zeus, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

oOo

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus<p>

03 BNT, (Before of Nine Tails)

Zeus

* * *

><p>The woman under him moaned with the sudden thrust of power. He grabbed her hair with his right, his left placed on the nape of her hips balancing himself and the red haired warrior he was with. He felt a stirring in the base of his bowels, a rising tide in an upcoming tsunami. Putting in a few more thrusts he held her close, his arms caressing fistfuls of her chest as he attempted to further grind in, pushing himself as far as he would go.<p>

"Zeus" The crimson woman gasped out, her body glistening with sweat and want.

Zeus felt himself explode, a force that drained him but he continued on despite that.

The blonde god finished and removed himself from her, putting the pillow behind him, he held the woman close.

She lay in bed with her head on Zeus's chest, a naked mixture of satisfactions and fulfillment. She was happy but then a trickle of sadness bled in and soon pooled into a torrent as she thought of the betrayal that was once again committed.

"You know I love you, Kushina." He said, kissing her hair and bringing her closer.

Kushina only wanted to be loved and the blonde god offered that in spades. So if only for tonight and only for today. She would let him love her.

She could live with that.

Zeus knew he was a player, he made no attempt to deny it and the world as a whole made sure he remembered it. It wasn't his fault he was weak.

In his defense his adoptive mother was a goat, and his fathers were satyrs. Who, barring centaurs were the most frenzied beings to ever exist on Earth. Hel, he had lost his virginity at the age of 20, which for a god was young.

Like really, really young.

Perhaps it had been too young, but Amalthea, (who would not be winning any mother of the year awards), did do her best to raise the son of Kronos, The feared all-consuming Titan.

So factoring that into the equation, one couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he had turned out into a god with decent morals, courage and an ego the size on Asia.

Ok, maybe not so well but that's losing the point.

The point was Zeus was a player.

For the last millennia, he had done that. Cheat on his wife, Hera, who forever proved the point that it was a really, really, really bad idea to marry your sister. He had liked her during the Titan war, but he sure as Hades didn't know what possessed him to marry her. Maybe it was the whole naked peacock, or as the Corinthians would say "losing one's self to the lust of flesh"

He didn't know, It was too late to think of such things.

Alas, the ancient laws of the universe that the gods were subject to didn't condone divorce, unless the woman was equally willing, and Hera had gotten comfy as Queen of the Gods.

Oh, you could marry as many women as you wanted but you sure as hell couldn't divorce them, something about equal opportunity, one more reminder, why letting six digit geriatrics write _eternal_ laws, or anything else for that matter. Is a seriously bad idea.

Yes, they the brief throngs of passion had happened here and there, but those were few between and most definitely not worth the headache that was Hera!

Therefore, one can imagine the shock that was evident when Zeus, came to Mount Olympus singing from the highest balcony of how he was in Love.

Aphrodite actually convulsed with giddiness, it would be one most sensational piece of gossip since Artemis dated Orion, and that had been just wringing in gossip, a millennial later "The Artemis Scandal" as it had called was still pertinent conversation, after all when your boyfriend was quite literally a star everyone knew about it.

Besides With gods.

And Aphrodite.

Who was possibly the biggest gossip since the Nereids, you couldn't possibly hide anything!

So the Big Z was in love and everyone on Olympus knew it. He would spend hours pinning to Poseidon and Hades about her beauty, her wit, Her Ass! Frankly Poseidon thought he had heard more about the poor girl than the object of his younger brother's affections knew about herself and Hades was forever amused by his younger brother's whines.

He liked to fancy himself more mature than the rest of his siblings so while amusing the affairs were usually trivial.

Zeus finished his business on Olympus, and doing nothing more than the cursory check of his domains. He bound off Olympus with a hurried wave.

In his swiftness he never noticed Hera's Jealousy Scowl.

oOo

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus<p>

02 BNT, (Before of Nine Tails)

Zeus

* * *

><p>Today was Monday and it had been just like every other Monday. It was a long, tiring, and downright frustrating day for Kushina Uzumaki and frankly she couldn't wait to get home, kick of her shoes from her ridiculously bloated feet, which had decided to betray her without warning by swelling up.<p>

Seriously, what does that?

Arbitrary inflammation, painful stomach cramps, and urges for the strangest foods. Kushina was not having a good day.

Not in the slightest!

She trudged her way back to her house, setting a steady rhythm of "Ows." It was a comical sight, and If the person doing the "ow"-ing wasn't the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Many would have sent amused chuckles her way, but alas for their daily quota of laughter, laughing at her just wasn't worth the pain that followed.

Finally she made her way into the Uzumaki clan complex. A modest cluster of homes designed in the shape of a whirlpool, a permanent reminder to the survivors of the tragedy that all was not lost, and one could always rebuild.

Sadly for the sentiment, she as far as she knew was the only survivor, and as such the anguish and survivors guilt plagued her with deep bouts of depression.

She really had no idea how she dealt with it, it certainly wasn't Minato. With his induction as fourth Hokage, she had seen less and less of him and more of an empty bed. She was a woman dammit! A hot blooded woman with needs and treasured being loved, something Minato didn't give.

That's when she had met him. He was perfect!

A soft handsomeness; Sky blue eyes, that appeared as though they had been plucked out of the heavens, boyish smile and a wit to booth.

He was faultless.

He would spend hours of his time, listening to her, letting her vent about Minato, her past. She had told him things, no one else knew. He was so easy to talk to.

So it was probably why she had fallen in love with him, late night conversation became clandestine kisses and nights when her husband was gone - they'd spend it all in bed.

Sometimes he wanted to stay in bed for the whole day. She had indulged him, losing herself to the passion and love. Kushina walked into the Uzumaki Complex, knowing that she would come home to an empty house braced herself.

"Hey." A voice called out.

She looked up and saw him.

"Minato."

Minato Namikaze who had just come home from an extended mission. He felt bad every time he had to leave his wife but he knew she understood that it was for the good of the village. So before he went home to once again sweet-talk his wife into his bed, he had been smart enough to stop buy at the local flower shop and buy her a bouquet of roses in an attempt to endear himself to her once again.

Kushina saw his flowers and with a small smile took them out of his hand. She didn't know what to think; their relationship was definitely to the rocks, of that she was sure. She didn't love him anymore not like she once had. She truly loved Zeus and wanted to be with him. But, she also knew that her lover had duties and responsibilities to the whole world.

Not that he had ever told her but she was an Uzumaki. Chakra sensing was something she knew better than the back of her hand.

He was divine.

and in love with her.

It was in that instant and with that combination, Kushina made a decision. For the good of the world she would have to let him go and for their child, he would have to go back to his world.

A small smile, Kushina took the flowers and kissed Minato with all the passion she had for Zeus. Neither party seeing the lone tear that snaked down her cheek.

oOo

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus<p>

00 BNT, (Before of Nine Tails)

Hera

* * *

><p>Hera was a woman spurned, and there was nothing more dangerous than a woman spurned. She was a force of nature, the immovable object to Zeus' unstoppable force.<p>

When Olympus had been abuzz with the news of Zeus being in love, she hadn't been worried after all that was a common occurrence. He would hook up with some senseless bimbo, get tired of her and leave her.

It was a time tested ritual and she had seen it so often and so much. She had even given it an equation. A woman with above C cups bust, a round butt but not too large. Zeus didn't like that, plus she had to be smart. He wanted some substance in the relationship, additionally he had to have someone to use his charm on, combined with some form of sophistication and an exotic quality equaled a loose Zeus.

He used to love to spend time with her. She could still remember just after the titan war, when everything was still settling; he had been so handsome. Thick muscular hands, a warriors gait, and a boyish smile that sent her heart and panties aflame! Zeus had been kind back then. They would spend hours contemplating the meaning of the universe, and he would pour out his heart to her. She had been his confidant, his friend, his everything. Of course their friendship evolved from simple conversation to heartfelt confessions to surreptitious kisses under the milky moon.

He would trail his hands down her caramel skin, calloused hands tracing the curves of her body, Whispering adorning words, complementing her splendor, worshiping her beauty. That damned boyish smile always there, his sky blue eyes twinkling with mischief and playfulness. He knew exactly what he did to her. Those were the days!

But she still rejected him when he asked for her hand in marriage. He was fun, energetic and knew how to use his tongue well, but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted love. A husband who millennia from then would still love her as the day he had first met her.

Hera knew Zeus wouldn't do that.

He was too much like his domains; fleeting as the wind, temperamental like lightning and as cocky as thunder! After endless days of pursuit, she finally relented, his tenacity attracted her but she didn't fall in love with him, not until till the wedding where he spoke his vows.

"I won't be perfect, Hera. No, My Princess, I won't even be good. But I'll always come back home. I'll be there for you in the days of happiness and the nights of sadness. I'll love you with all I have, and even if I stray. I'll come back. Forever."

It hadn't been a perfect promise. Hell it hadn't even been good, but he had meant it, and throughout the millennia he had kept it.

That was then.

Now, he was with a red haired bitch, and on their way to having a child all their own. He had pulled the same moves on her, concealed as a mortal he had made attempts to woo her, even going as far as to ask for her hand in marriage.

She had done the unbelievable and rejected him, after finding out who he was. The King of Gods! She had claimed that he was not in love with her, and needed time to cool off.

A break up, by her.

But as the goddess of marriage and family, she knew one thing. One simple truth that hurt her more than anything else Zeus had done before. He had fallen in love! He had fallen so deep in love that he had forgotten about his duties as a god, his subjects and charges.

He had forgotten about Her.

After a millennia of comforting nights and happy days, with countless women and a plethora of affairs - that he had always returned from. He had forgotten about her and with that had done the unforgivable.

Zeus had finally broken her heart and Hera was a woman scorned, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She would get her man back, one way or another.

oOo

* * *

><p>Konohagakure<p>

00 YNT, (Year of Nine Tails)

Zeus

* * *

><p>Zeus Wept.<p>

For the first time in a thousand years he sobbed.

He gazed from his perch on the smoke filled skies of a ruined village. A deranged mad man had attacked his Kushina.

His beautiful perfect Kushina had been tortured, and the Kyuubi had been dragged out of pathetic excuse of a Hokage had scrambled around, unable to fight it himself.

He had summoned a toad.

_A fucking toad!_

His Kushina had been hurt, he wanted so badly to hold her, heal her. Forget this world, he would take her with him back to Olympus make her a goddess. The goddess of courage and wit, he would...

-He couldn't.

She had refused his marriage proposal. After that their relationship had taken a downturn. She felt like a second string and he wanted more. They hadn't talked to each other for two months, until she called to him.

She was pregnant.

He had been ecstatic, beyond happy! Now surely she would leave that idiot, come with him. He would give her the world, the universe. Whatever she wanted she would get. He had made promises but she had said no to all of them. She hadn't wanted immortality, just him.

She wanted to grow old with someone, days of promise and nights of passion.

He had got on his knees, all pride swept away before her. He had begged, pleaded. Promised. Come with me, he implored, let me take care of you. Never dying, forever, eternal bliss.

She said No.

He could see his child whenever he wanted, she had said, if he wanted to. She would have allowed that but the affair had to end. She said he didn't love her, not like she loved him. Tears had come out of both then.

"I love you" she had whispered, stood on her toes and kissed him, a desperate thirst; to keep memories, feelings and passion, as if she knew when his child was born, he would be unable to stay.

For their child, she had stayed with Minato.

oOo

* * *

><p>Konohagakure<p>

00 YNT, (Year of Nine Tails)

Kushina

* * *

><p>She knew she was dying, and though she had never imagined she would have died at the age of twenty nine. She was fulfilled. She had lived a full life, had a wonderful family, a caring lover, a beautiful son.<p>

Though she would forever regret never telling Minato the child wasn't his, she was content.

Kushina looked at the child in her hands, marveling at how much like Zeus her son looked. The same playful blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair and boyish smile, which looked attractive on the father and absolutely adorable on the babe. She knew that even though he would be scorned. Her child would be a maelstrom.

She wished Zeus was here; she wanted to apologize for how she had treated him. Tell him she loved him one last time, tell him to be strong, to forgive and move on.

"I love you, Zeus" She whispered more to herself than anything else.

"and I love you Kushina, now and forever" She smiled, of course he was here. She gazed tenderly at his sun kissed hair, so much like his child's. She hated how she had ended the paradise that had been their relationship but she knew that as a deity he wouldn't have been able to stay with her for a long time. He would have let the world burn just to stay a few minutes with her. This she knew and so with a broken heart had ended it.

"How can I help?" he asked, his eyes swimming with tears, "let me take you with me, Please."

Kushina smiled, always wanting to help. Her love, her handsome Zeus. But she couldn't, she didn't want immortality. She didn't want the pain of seeing her friends die, of watching her world turn day after day, never an end to it's violence. No, she would rather have had the hope of tomorrow than the promise of forever.

Zeus cried fully then, tears dropping on her face. He clutched her towards him, unwilling to let her go. The bed nestled between his parents. They made the picture of a perfect family. Kushina took a shuddering breath, whispering on last promise.

"I love you, Zeus, So much It hurts and I love our son too - just as much. Take care of him as best you can. Make sure he doesn't fall prey to humanity's hatred.

Spasms rocked her body; she took a quivering breath whispering one last thing.

"Forgive Hera, didn't mean for it happen this way"

And with that Kushina Uzumaki died in Zeus hands, lost to him forever. Zeus sobbed, powerful soulful cries, that poured all his anguish his sadness. with his anger.

The sky boomed, thunder flashed across the darkening sky and without warning rain fell. He picked up Kushina, his eyes blurry with tears. He felt the shinobi coming; they would take care of his son.

He bent down and kissed him, blessing the baby with strength and luck. "Be strong, my son. You have been given a hero's fate, and sadly that is never happy." He returned his attention to Kushina, fresh tears evident.

He would give her the finest burial ever, Athena herself would weave her shroud, Apollo would sing his songs, and she would go to Elysium; he would make sure of it even if he had to beg his older brother, she would go.

Putting his son to sleep, Zeus unleashed his full form, and with a single step disappeared, the elemental nations seeing the last of him.

The third Hokage arrived at the scene, seconds after Zeus had disappeared, and all that was left was the smell of charred ozone; burnt air and dead bodies.

An innocent cry filled the air; he looked around and saw a child on the ground. Little Naruto, he smiled at him but as the child continued to cry, he noticed something. The Seal, he was a Container.

Hiruzen's face grew resolved. He would have to watch after the child. In a grief induced haze the council would be out for blood. With that he signaled to the anbu and walked back, His mind heavy with worry and thoughts.

For Naruto life was not going to be easy, but he was a hero destined for greatness.

oOo

* * *

><p>Konohagakure<p>

00 YNT, (Year of Nine Tails)

Sarutobi

* * *

><p>The council was in an uproar. Which was amazing considering that a majority of the civilian council was filled with critically obese cretin with outstanding delusions of power but still they managed to do it and oh were they up-roaring.<p>

They wanted the demon dead and they made sure that the everyone in the chamber understood it.

One especially eloquent member of the council spoke up from amid the cacophony of voices. He had only been a council member for a few months, an undersecretary to his father who had sadly died that night in the Kyuubi attack. But to every dark cloud there is a silver lining.

The death of his father made him the Chairman of the Merchants Guild, a powerful position and though he had no personal antagonism against the child. His death would do wonders for his political ambitions.

"Lord Hokage, We are humble members of our Village. All we want is our safety and the safety of our children. Having a weapon of mass destruction in our midst is a problem. Please Lord Hokage as much as it hurts me. Euthanize it." Murmurs of consent rippled through the chamber, Sarutobi became nervous. This man was gaining supporters and he could see members of the Honored Council nodding in consensus.

He would not have that. It had been years since he had been part of the internal rigmarole that made up politics in his village and if he had his way he would never willingly jump back into it. However, destiny has a funny way of not listening to the whims of an old man.

So with that depressing thought Sarutobi Hiruzen pulled himself together and reminded the world why he was once considered the third incarnation of the God of Shinobi.

He unleashed his Chakra.

The result was instantaneous, An almost reverent hush spread through the room. His almost oceanic level amount of energy filled the tiny enclosed space, forcing the air out and leaving all the occupants of the room gasping for air.

A pleasant whisper began to echo inside the room.

"Hokage Decree #1: Uzumaki Naruto, The Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi is to never be told of his status as a container.

Hokage Decree #2: If Uzumaki Naruto is ever called demeaning or disparaging names that relate to his status as a container, Execution will be the only punishment."

When hearing such a thing it didn't seem to be that big of a deal. Hokage Decrees were made all the time, but what made this terrifying was the fact that this decree was the first time that a Hokage had sanctioned the talk of his own people.

He was literally freezing his citizen's words on fear of death.

With that statement, Sarutobi turned around and walked away. His Anbu flocked him he left, his footsteps echoing into the dark corridor that would lead to the new day's sun.

oOo

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus<p>

00 YNT, (Year of Nine Tails)

Calliope

* * *

><p>Zeus held Kushina in his arm's as he blazed unto Olympus, his arrival heralded by thunder and lightning. The usual sunny skies of Olympus boomed as rain poured into the Golden City. The muses that were playing their afternoon symphony ran up to their King.<p>

"Zeus, What's wrong?!" Calliope asked, fear and worry clouding her features. She had never seen him like this. He was always playful and whimsical. Never angry or Irate. Zeus always had a joke for someone, ever if they didn't want to hear it. He was less than a king and more like a brother. This wasn't Zeus.

Zeus turned to her, a heartbreaking collection of grief, anger and desperation. He tried to talk but the words seemed to be choked by the sobs that wracked his body. He fell to this knees, cradling the woman that he had arrived with. She was a stunning woman and if not for the fact that she was dead, she would have turned heads.

It didn't take her long to see the fact that this was someone that her King obviously cared about. Thalia not knowing that to do to alleviate his pain began to expel an aura of compassion, the only thing she knew how to do in situations like these. it had been the grief racked King that had taught her this. She walked up to him, knelt down and engulfed him in a hug.

By this time, The area that they had been had filled with immortals of all classifications, all worried about their King who was acting so out of character.

"Dad! Dad? What's wrong? Who is this? _Dad_?!" Apollo burst through the ring of watchers, he tried to take the woman out of his father's hand to at least attempt to diagnose the woman but his father clutched on to her. As soon as Apollo touched her hand, his face fell. Calliope knew that he had figured it out as well. She was dead.

"Call Hera!" Zeus looked up and shouted, The storm that rolled into Olympus intensified. The rain became stinging blades that formed an onslaught from the enraged sky. The silent watchers all stood unsure what to do and Calliope was beside herself. Why would her father want her?

"Call her,_ NOW!_" The silent watchers scrambled to comply. They wouldn't be the one to incur the wrath of their king. As strange as that statement was…

oOo

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus<p>

00 BNT, (Before of Nine Tails)

Hera

* * *

><p>Hera had never been one for gloating. It was her nature to be blunt and pertinent, but when she felt that woman die. Oh...Hera had felt joy. From an outside observer it would seem cold, even malicious. But, Hera had been hurt.<p>

Don't I deserve revenge she demanded to herself. Didn't she deserve some form of retribution for the wrong so grievously done against her?

Hera sat down on the bed, smoothing it lightly with her hand. A large part of her felt jealousy, of the love that Zeus had for the mortal. But, a small part. The one she tried so hard to repress felt lonely. She was the queen of a people that hated her. They saw her as the vicious step mother that always caused pain and death. But, that wasn't her. Fate had made her into the wicked stepmother.

All Hera wanted was for Zeus to love her and only her. Was that really too much to ask?

Was it bad that she wanted again the days where they would spend days simply talking about life. Where Zeus would tell her a horrible joke but it would still manage to be funny simply because he had a certain charisma that made even the most horrid of comedies merciful. She wanted nights where he would hold her, whispering sweet nothings while he moved inside her.

Hera simply wanted to be loved.

She convinced herself that what she had done was for the good of all, for herself and her husband. Hera walked to the window that gave an elegant view of the magnificent city and to her surprise saw that it was raining. This was indeed news. It almost never rained on Olympus.

"My Lady!" A maiden ran into her room, eyes distressed and frightened. "Lord Zeus _demands_ your presence, He is most adamant that you come now."

The Queen of Olympus turned to the young girl and simply nodded. Finally, Zeus was home.

However, Hera was not a favorite of the fates. Even before she arrived Hera knew that something was wrong. She didn't feel the almost euphoric joy that usually accompanied her husband. No, it was more akin to a soul wrenching loss that caused her to stumble in her jump.

"_HERA!_" Said woman stopped dead in her tracks.

Oh dear..._This_ hadn't been part of her plan.

oOo

* * *

><p>**Salutations Story Listeners,<p>

Welcome to the tale of what I hope will be an amazing story. Please tell me your predictions, your ideas and if you feel so answer my challenge.

*I am the woman who spawned a world, A god I attracted and tales I Inspired. The continents argued and the world fell still. I am she who escaped the vengeful mother. Who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

"Unless you're living on the street and surviving on a diet of discarded turkey drumsticks, there's no point in being gloomy. We've spent too long trying to cheer ourselves up by spending money on brightly coloured things we don't really need. We've stopped using our imaginations."

-Jarvis Cocker

oOo

* * *

><p>Springfield, Illinois<p>

Summer

Thalia

* * *

><p>Thalia idly played with her hair, lightly laughing at the attempt of humor from Luke. She turned her attention to Annabeth who had fallen asleep beside them. She looked so innocent, just beginning to bud into her womanhood.<p>

This was one of the better days and with lives like theirs you learned to appreciate the good days.

They didn't come often.

Thalia was the daughter of a Hollywood Star, The self proclaimed Marilyn Monroe of her generation. Her mother had been more interested in doing whatever it took to be part of limelight. It was not once that Thalia walked in on her performing sexual acts in an attempt to remain relevant. With a sigh Thalia shook her head, those days were behind her and if she had her way. She, Luke and Annabeth would never have to be with people who did not want them.

"You ok?" Thalia looked up and smiled at him. Meeting Luke had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. First meeting while she was fighting off Hellhounds and Dracanae, Thalia was certain that her days had been numbered to the minutes and she was going to die; As she felt the exhaustion seep into her bones, the air become heavy and labored. Her arms no longer able to fend the horde off, he had shown up. A sandy blonde angel in goodwill clothing, Luke had been a blur of movement and bronze. Fending off the wave of monsters and saving her life.

"Yea, I'm good. Just reminiscing." He smiled and shifted over putting an arm around her. She nudged close to him embracing the warmth that didn't have anything to do do with heat. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the atmosphere like that until he decided to talk.

"We've survived some pretty heavy shit, Huh?" Thalia certainly agreed. Their life was a constant barrage of "pretty heavy shit" from monsters to humans. The entire world was out to get them.

The two teens returned to their comfortable silence, though they were both hungry and smelly and broke. They were happy, It seemed as though nothing could ruin this moment.

A crack of wood echoed through the forest where they had camped - In a flash both children were up; Their weapons drawn and their bodies jumping into the respective Hyper states. To Thalia this was the best part of the battle -This Frame of Mind.

She could feel the world sharpen before her- The air taking on a delicious tint. Looking at the direction of the sound. She could see the veins on the leaves. Hear the breathing of Luke and the rustle of the very air around her. She felt in control, At peace.

Thalia gripped her spear, a slight ripple of lighting dancing around it's handle. Something was coming and she would walk out of this the victor.

oOo

* * *

><p>Malibu, California<p>

Summer

Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto Loved Flying.<p>

He loved feeling the wind in his hair, he loved dancing between the layers of clouds, getting lost in the whiteness before appearing to observe a dazzling array of morning sunshine. He loved flying along side the Venti as they raced the earth stirring the winds and causing storms. But, most of all he loved watching the world below him, Seeing humanity from this angle made him realize how similar they all were. To Naruto, it was a humbling experience.

He looked at his watch catching the time that was displayed on the digital screen - 11:59 am - Lunchtime! The flying blonde tucked his hands to his side and blasted forward, breaking the sound barrier and racing home.

Naruto arrived home and touched down lightly. Walking into his house, the lights turned on by themselves sensing him walking in and the large window overlooking the beach popped up to the Head's Up Display. He fucking _loved _this house. 11,000 square feet, 4 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and a private access to the beach, it was his father's way of both apologizing to and spoiling him.

"Good Morning, Sir." The automated voice greeted him, having a slight accent. "There are 13 messages for you to listen to. Three actions on your to-do list and a message from Alice asking if you're going to Be Cavé's party."

Naruto paused mid-chew, a piece of lettuce hung from his mouth. "Are any of the messages from Dad?"

"No, Sir."

"Any of them especially important, Hermes?"

"I am a computer, Sir."

"Hermes...If you're smart enough to be sarcastic then you're smart enough to know if any of the 13 messages are important enough for me to deal with."

"They are messages from your paramours, and an agent who want's your clientele. He claims it is in your best interest to answer him."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Did he now...Delete messages from the girls and tell me who this guy."

"Certainly Sir, Donald Sanders Age, 34. Occupation: Acting Agent, However this man has not had a client in the last four months. He has currently has 124.45$ in his bank account. His current living address is an apartment complex in Cincinnati, Ohio. Apartment Number #23, Silver Grove Gardens."

Naruto sighed. He really hated desperate men with overblown egos. He set his sandwich down, he could eat it later. Naruto looked out the window sighing, he really hadn't wanted to go out so soon after lunch. But he seemed to have matters to attend to.

"Hernes"

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm going out."

"Very good, Sir, Do you have a reply for Alice, Sir?"

Naruto stood up, Yawning, he stretched leisurely and made his way to the door.

"Tell her I'm off to get something to wear."

Naruto paused for a minute, looked out into the waters and with a loud sigh willed the winds to pick him up and with that he was in the air. The bored blonde traveled at a light speed (for him), flying close to the ground he was a few yards above the tree lines. He had almost reached his final destination when he saw something that made him pause.

Funny how things work out like that…

oOo

* * *

><p>Springfield, Illinois<p>

Summer

Luke

* * *

><p>Luke watched as Thalia stiffened. In an instant his sword was already out and he could feel the rush of power that accented the start of every battle. Next to him he could see that Thalia had already entered her self dubbed "warrior state" and he knew he wouldn't be far behind. So with a deep breath, he gripped the pommel of his sword. The world sharpened around him, and at the same time slowed down. He could hear the sounds of Thalia's breathing lessen as the sounds of the incoming horde increased.<p>

It would be a good battle.

There was a moment of bated breath, the woods were silent with the came collective calmness that settled on her inhabitants. Then without any warning, the first monster - a Hellhound.- swaggered through the tide of trees.

The dog like beast was massive (by average canine standards) . The snarling beast glared at them, blood red eye dancing with malicious mirth. It was shaped like a wolf, as large as a horse and rippling with muscles every time he made a movement. These were the heralds of death.

Then like the first gasp of a virgin, the demon howled.

The battle had begun.

Luke walked forward, his sword hung at half point as a Dracaena slithered from the trees, her scales glimmering an iridescent poison green that melded nicely with the foliage. The monster was beautiful. She had the upper body of a buxom woman; full curves and a dimpled face. Yet, one could obviously see the layer of muscles that only added to the sensual ambiance she gave off. However, Her body was encased in bronze armor, Luke's mind already detailing the weak points in it's make and giving him fifteen different way's to kill her.

However, this attack was planned. A Hellhound ran forward, the demon's teeth glimmering in the sunlight a painful yellow. It attempted to bite him, Luke parried with his sword, jumping back he faked left, never taking his eyes off the Hellhound. It fell for it, the warrior wasted no time- he swung his sword down and decapitated the beast.

The first death.

Luke looked and rolled left, barely missing the swung sword from the Dracane.

"Demigod, Why fight?. Hmmm? Am I truly that hideous that you must kill me?"

A throaty cackle escaped her lips as she sung at him faster and faster, Luke could feel his blood singing, as he matched her speed. The world slowing down giving him time to think.

He lunged forward, thrusting his sword clean into her. She smiled viciously, her forked tongue licking his face she whispered. "Till next time, Hero" and with that exploded in a cloud of golden dust.

He took a brief breath, giving his slightly aching muscles some respite. He watched as Thalia fought off her opponents; dancing around the Hellhound, she dodged an attempt to bite, grinning all the way,The dancing hero launched her spear-glowing white-and plunged it into the side of the Hellhound.

She rushed forward stabbing a Dracaena with it's own sword and sending a spear of lightning at another Hellhound. The electricity branching out and catching three more.

Luke dodged a thrown spear, and performed a series of somersaults as he dodged a barrage of arrows. He was about to run forward catching the offender off when a literal sword of wind slammed into the giant, tearing the brute in half and leaving it a golden dust cloud.

He turned back to Thalia but it wasn't her, she was stabbing a Laistrygonian giant through the heart with her lighting encased hand. Her spear forgotten in the fight.

"_Up Here_!" Luke looked at and saw a floating man. The battlefield came to a halt, all the occupants watching the man who was in the sky.

"This doesn't seem fair, Ya know. A horde of monsters against two kids. Man, Things sure have changed."

His voice carried out with a sense of authority and hidden mirth. A Dracaena gasped and the monsters as a whole fell to their knees; The Hellhounds bowing low, their tails tucked tightly between their legs, the Dracaena fell prostrate, and the Laistrygonian Giants finally, tumbled to their knees with a heavy thud. Those who could struck their fists to their chests, then as a whole the remaining monsters dispersed.

Luke watched as the man, no young adult floated down. Luke watched with not a small amount of awe as the sun cloaked the man in a halo of white. Walking closer to them, Luke couldn't help but notice the way his blonde hair glittered in the sunlight, his blue eyes danced lightly with what seemed to be a tantalizing mixture of knowledge - as though he was privy to a hilarious joke and couldn't wait to tell you.

"Who the fuck are you?" Thalia asked, wiping her sweat dampened hair out of her face.

The blonde smiled. "Naruto, Y'all hungry?"

oOo

* * *

><p>Springfield, Illinois<p>

Summer

Thalia

* * *

><p>Thalia wasn't one to fuck with <em>people<em>. She didn't fuck with stupid people, she didn't fuck with nasty people and if you weren't Luke she didn't fuck with you, Period, But one thing Thalia didn't fuck with at _all _was flying. And while she had never met a flying _person_. She wasn't about to fuck with a flying human.

Fuck that…

Thalia had to admit he was handsome, in that California Wealthy look that spoke of being rich enough to afford a personal trainer and being arrogant enough to show it off. He even wore Puka shells. She supposed his classic american look was attractive enough but there was just a hint of the orient that made him exotic. His blue eyes matched the sky and were a shade lighter than hers. If his were the sunny sky, then she was the cloudy evening.

In fact, if not for the whole flying thing she would have written him and gone to do something actually useful. So it was this irritation, mixed with a little bit of hunger and the bravery one gets when their running on a low sleep tank that led her to ask.

"Who the fuck are you?" Thalia cringed inwardly subconsciously swiping her damp hair - her gesture when she did something embarrassing- , but really she wanted to know. Who was this guy?:

Thalia watched as the guy in front of her shifted back and with a well practiced smile answered.

"Naruto, Y'all hungry."

Thalia was hungry, in fact she was just a polite response away from ravenous. She was about to respond when Luke cut her off.

"Right, Naruto You said?" said person nodded. "Why should we trust you?" Luke was the smart one for a reason. She was the shock them with voltage if they don't do what she said. In fact, Thalia was sure Luke could talk his way out of a deaf house. Thalia stopped her musing. The teen in front of her nodded as though he was really pondering the question.

"I'm sexy" ..._Fucking idiot_.

An easy grin crept to his face before quickly replaced with a serious expression. "You two are demigod's and I did just help you with your monster problem.

Now that he had mentioned it. Thalia did find it odd. The monster had literally given up and exploded. She was worried. He didn't seem like a god but one could never be sure. She turned to look at Luke who silently asking both his permission and his thoughts. Luke stared hard at her.

He raised an eyebrow. _Can we trust him_?

Thalia bit her cheek. _Do we have a choice?_

Luke nodded, turned back to the still smiling teen -his smile never leaving his face- and spoke.

"Us three"

"What?"

"There's three of us."

The blonde looked around and turned back to Luke with a deadpan expression. Disbelief on his face. "Is this person _real?_…"

Thalia nodded. "_Annie!"_

A blonde girl stepped out, A Recurve bow in her hand she had an arrow trained at the blond's head. Her face expressionless and calm.

"So, Food?"

Thalia stared at the man in front of her. A wicked glint filled her cobalt eyes, "Sure," She drawled. "Feed us for we are poor starving killers."

The blonde smiled,

Luke scowled,

Annie giggled.

oOo

* * *

><p>Springfield, Illinois<p>

Summer

Luke

* * *

><p>Luke didn't know what to think about the golden teen...He was a mixture of power and charisma that seemed to sweep you off you feet. But, that wasn't the scariest part. No, the scariest part was the he didn't even seem to try. He just seemed to be that powerful. However, there was something that bothered him.<p>

"So where are we going to eat?"

Naruto seemed to ponder on that, idly tapping his chin. Then with a start he snapped his fingers.

"Have you guys ever ridden on the Chariots of Damnation?"

"The Cha-ri-ot of Da-ma-na-tion? What's that?" Annabeth asked, putting her phonetic skills to good use and sounding out her words. Luke smiled, He loved the little puffball.

This seemed to bring a smile to the blondes face. "Yea, It's fun!"

He then proceeded to produce a drachma from his pocket with a theatrical flourish, then with a sly glance at the expecting gang dropped it on the ground. They watched, eyes blinking, waiting for something, anything. Surely the flying man would dazzle them,

"Oops, dropped the coin."

Luke faulted. _Fucking Idiot_

The blonde picked up the coin and tossed it high in the air. Then in a loud voice said "_**Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês**_" The coin fell back to the earth and they blinked. In Front of them was a well used New York Taxi Cab. The words "Chariot of Damnation" were written on the side in peeling black ink. A hand reached out of the window and caught the drachma.

"One drachma, One trip." Naruto walked closer to the window, He peered inside.

"That you Deino?" A gasp was heard from inside. "_Naruto_? Naruto! Where have you been? You don't call,You don't write. A girl was starting to feel forgotten. It's been ages!"

The blonde smiled softly, "Went home for a bit, Ya know."

Another head poked out next to Deino. Identical to the last with the slight exception of the darker skin tone when compared to her sister's alabaster complexion. "Nauru! You're back!" Luke swallowed a chuckle as that head was pulled back into the taxi with a started cry of "_Bitch!_" . Another head poked out, once more with similar facial features if not for the ebony tone of the woman's skin. "Naruto Uzumaki, I am disappointed in you." and with that she stuck her head back into the taxi.

Deino smiled, "Where to, Naruto? On the house!"

Naruto grinned, kissing her cheek. "Thanks Deino, 10880 Malibu Pointe, California."

"Old Geezer, gave you the house?" A voice called out from inside. Luke wasn't sure which of the sisters it was, he suspected the lighter complexioned one .

"Mmhmm"

It was Thalia who broke their collective seal of silence., "Who are they?"

Naruto opened his mouth to explain when Deino cut him off, "We know the past" The caramel toned sister picked it up, "We see your past", The Ebony complexioned sister finished them off, "Sisters Grey, are we." "and we drive Taxi's for those who can't fly, run or teleport you way there. For a drachma of course." The caramel toned one piped in before being pulled back in by the more serious of the trio.

Curious looks went around, and with their weapons a summon away got into the back of the taxi. They were surprised, The interior was large, bigger than the space suggested from the outside and coated with aged leather seats. it gave of an eloquent feel, so with suspicious glances at the blonde they situated themselves.

The ride began.

The chariot of damnation was not fun. it was the opposite of fun. It was hell contained in a beaten new york taxi...Oh how Luke wanted to kill the stupid blonde, who was flirting with the grey sisters and not at all affected by the fact that they didn't follow any form of safety rules. Luke was still trying to comprehend the entire situation.

Oh was that a stop light?

Ha! They didn't bother with such things. This was the Chariot of Damnation. Emphasis on _Damnation_.

However the drivers were beautiful. Three sisters Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo -He had asked them for their license. They didn't have any, in fact their answer was "License for what?". He had decided (for his sanity) not to continue the road of questioning. The three sisters were beautiful; identifulcal sisters they all shared a statuesque build with chiseled features. Their eyes were painted a milky white and Deino's seemed to glow as she slammed her food on the throttle once again.

"I don't suppose I could ask for you number?" Naruto asked, a foxy grin adorning his face, Luke wondered how the obviously brain dead blonde could flit in their current situation.

Deino smiled back slyly, "What's that?"

Pemphredo decided to chip in "Yea, we're immortal women who drive a taxi. Why would we need a phone?"

Enyo remained silent, apparently still angry with the blonde.

Naruto Pouted,

Deino laughed loudly, "It's good to see you again, Naruto"

One thing bothered Luke though. They _knew _each other? Who was this guy?

Finally they arrived and Luke peered out his window at what had to be the largest house he had ever seen…

oOo

* * *

><p>Malibu, California<p>

Summer

Annabeth

* * *

><p>The blonde's house was large. Like really big. Like big and large and white. Annabeth put her nose against the window as she attempted to find where the house ended and the sky began.<p>

She couldn't.

Annabeth had not said much. Not because she didn't have a lot to say. But, more because she didn't know how to read him. Since her childhood; Annabeth possessed an intrinsic understanding of the world as a whole worked.

It was strange, especially when coming from a girl of her age but she understood things on a very base level. This blonde who wore an orange shirt, white slacks, had sunglasses perched on his head, and floated in the sky was someone who she couldn't read and this confused the daylights out of her…

So she held Thalia's hand letting her take care of the situation. They could talk all they wanted. She wasn't saying a world until she understood perfectly who he was…

They all got out and Annabeth didn't miss the fact that Denino grabbed his hand; The Grey sister cast Thalia and Luke a furtive glance before pulling Naruto's head in through her driver's side window and whispering something to him. He removed his head, a thoughtful expression on his face and began to walk off.

Enyo called out to Naruto who had already began to make his way up to the front of the large house. He turned around and deftly caught a piece of paper. The blonde chuckled and with a shake of his head motioned for them to come inside.

If the outside was amazing the inside was that times two. Annabeth soaked in the oceanview the blonde had from his window, and smiled at the Fennec fox that lay asleep in a corner of the living room. It woke up, gave her a lazy yawn before yipping. Apparently deciding they weren't worth it's time.

Then something happened that made her realize the difference between regular people and stupidly rich people.

"Good Afternoon, Sir. I see you've brought guests. Do you wish for me to prepare the rooms?" The house spoke. The _house _spoke...

And then as though that wasn't crazy at all. As though speaking homes was something that happened every single day, he _talked _back to it.

"Ah Yes, Hermes and bring out a snack platter please. I think these children are quite hungry."

Annabeth watched as Thalia scowled and elbowed Luke. This meant that Thalia wanted Luke to say something that she had told him with their magical body speaking thing.

"Who are you?" Annabeth could hear the twinges of power that accompanies his voice as he spoke giving it a melodious quality; making her almost want to tell him everything about herself. _I'm 9 years old, I like reading and popcorn but I almost never get popcorn because we live in the woods_-

"Sit Down." If Luke's voice was a tinged with a puddle of power, Naruto's voice was soaked with it. They all complied both unwilling and unable to go against the order. He leveled them with a look, his blue eyes glittering slightly.

"You're demigods especially powerful ones at that. So you'll attract more monsters than is your due. I brought you here so you don't die in the grass. Additionally, You're hungry and I have food"

Annabeth swallowed lightly, She _was _hungry and though she didn't know enough about him to trust him. She felt that wasn't dangerous, He genuinely seemed to care.

So without much ceremony, The trio of godlings ran toward the snack tray that the house placed out. They then proceeded to eat like ravenous beasts; forfeiting conversation as sandwiches were brokered and eaten, the chips fought for with playful savagery and drinks poured out gently. _She _wouldn't be the only who spilled juice on the rich man's counter.

"Alice want's to know the color of your attire for this party," The house stated expectantly.

Naruto looked up tightly from his position on the couch and groaned. "Tell her that I'm wearing" - He seemed to look around, as though asking his house for inspiration. Before his eyes caught on the carrot that the kids hadn't yet gotten to. "Orange. Yes. Tell her i'm wearing Orange."

The house was silent for a moment.

"She wants to know, when you're picking her up."

Naruto sat up quickly. "When I'm doing what?" Annabeth couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth; She quickly hid it behind her hands. Mortified that she had broken her own personal vow. Naruto gave her a wink.

"Picking her up sir. With your motorcar."

"Doesn't she have a car?" Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hair and looking very peeved.

"Apparently Not, Sir."

oOo

* * *

><p>Malibu, California<p>

Summer

Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a bit of a dilemma.<p>

On one hand he could blow off Alice, But that could prove disastrous especially since their relationship had just recovered from a spat.

Naruto convinced himself that it hadn't been his fault. She had caught him "talking" to another girl and had accused him of not being faithful. Naruto was insulted, he was faithful. He had just been "talking". Besides he liked to live by the statement that "dating was like a t-shirt, you can try on as many as you want that didn't mean you were going to buy them.

Or He could take the kids to a Bé Cávé party. He looked at the kids that flocked his house. They wouldn't be out of place; with the right clothes they would even stand out. Plus Alice wouldn't kill him. She _loved_ kids and who was he kidding. He wasn't about to miss a Bé Cávé party.

"Y'all wanna go to a party?"

It turns out that asking children whom he had just met if would like to go to a party was never a good idea. Naruto was pretty sure Luke had taken it as a personal insult. The sandy blonde's eyes were narrowed as he slowly reached for his sword. The blonde floater could see that he was already entering the starting stages of his battle state.

Thalia on the other hand however, looked a dizzying inducing cross between excited and scared. Annabeth's reaction was different at the word party her grey eyes had brightened to an almost becoming silver. She was _definitely _his favorite and he had his work cut out for him.

It had taken him more than a small amount of time to convince the children that they should come with him to this party. Luke had actually called him a monster and pulled out the sword him.

What? Him a monster? Never! He was simply divine!

Finally they relented and accepted with coaxing and promises. Then they had to go out to actually buy the clothes for the party, that had been a nightmare all itself but that too had been taken care of.

Naruto leaned back in his couch, his eyes closed; listening to the relaxing sounds of the waves hitting the beach, the seagulls singing some inane song and just simply enjoying the wind caressing him as it sang long forgotten melodies from an ageless era.

"Is this good?" He heard a voice ask shyly. Naruto looked up and felt the air leave his lungs. Thalia had chosen a midnight blue dress that matched her eyes, it hugged her body nicely, accenting her long legs and stopping far enough at her things that it proved a tease but not enough to lose dignity.

The budding cleavage of the dress peeked out shyly, leaving the legs to do the teasing. In short, the dress made Naruto understand for the first time that these were more than just kids. They were survivors, warriors. Luke was not far behind and he too had managed to make his attire coat him brilliantly. While not as dazzling as Thalia's this was forgiven as fashion was in large not a man's world.

He wore a dark blue blazer that matched his friend's, left unbuttoned it showed of the fitting v-neck that dipped low enough to still maintain decency. Finally, Annabeth who refused to be left behind walked behind Thalia, her dress a tight sundress that had a deep dip into her budding cleavage and stopped just above her knees swaying lightly with her every step.

Naruto smiled, the three bringing back memories long buried and long forgotten.

"Alright troops, let's go!"

Luke sat down on the couch, crossed his legs and glared at Naruto. "We are _not _riding the Chariots of Damnation."

Naruto smirked.

"We're not."

Hermes being the smart house he was opened the garage and Naruto enjoyed watching their jaws drop.

If Naruto loved his house then his garage was his infatuation. He looked at the expression of awe that adorned their faces.

_Oh, Yes_

oOo

* * *

><p>Malibu, California<p>

Summer

Thalia

* * *

><p>Thalia felt beautiful.<p>

As she stood in front of the wall length mirror, she could not fight the tears that tumbled down face. All this wealth, this luxury.

It reminded her of her mother.

Thalia could still see her mother leaving her as she went to a party that lasted all night arriving at the steps of their house the next day hungover and used. it had been painful for a child to watch and even more so for her to witness without knowing what to do.

She wanted to trust Naruto, really she did. But she had been hurt before by people who seemed harmless. She had Luke and Annie now. It was them against the world.

The young warrior straightened out the wrinkles from the dress, reveling at the feel of the of smooth satin and walked out.

The light clicking off behind her.

When she came out Naruto was sitting on a couch with the glass windows open behind him. He seemed ageless and lost in his thoughts as she watched. She almost felt bad disturbing him.

"Is this good?" She hated how her voice sounded. So insecure and frail. She straightened her back and tried to summon some of her inner strength. She relaxed, feeling the familiar buzz of energy still her mind. Naruto was quiet for a while as though he was looking at her but seeing someone else. She tried to read his emotions;

Pride? Fear? Excitement? She couldn't tell...

Luke's arrival forced her mind to let that matter go and focus on him.

_Damn_.

He walked in with a confident swagger he always had, as though he had already taken on the world and you were simply in his way. The blazer that matched her dress she idly noted fit him perfectly, left open it showed the results of battles for their survival. Who knew almost dying on many occasions was good for the body. Finally Annabeth stepped out and Thalia did her best not to grin. She looked like an angel with curled hair and a dress that was a mixture of sexy and cute. Thalia smiled. This was her family.

Naruto exclaimed suddenly and beckoned them off.

She smiled as Luke refused to ride the Chariots of Damnation. She had found them fun. Not that she would tell him, he would probably list out all the reasons why death by Taxi was not the best way to go.

However, the blonde claimed he wasn't going to do by Taxi and the house opened his garage.

You know that feeling you have when you're in love? When your heart starts doing weird dances and you can't catch your breath. Well, Thalia Grace was unashamedly in love with the contents of Naruto's Garage. He had cars of all eras and periods. A vintage Model T sat at the furthest corner, with a 69 Ferrari gleaming wickedly next to it, the two cars starting a row of vehicles that demanded her attention one after another.

Her attention was brought to an absolutely sexy Mustang Viper colored black with silver accents it called to her. Ignoring the rest of the pack she walked up to it and ran her hand down the length of him.

"Aristcles" A sign on the side read engraved in silver. Oh, the things she would do to this car.

Naruto laughed. "I didn't take your for a motorhead."

Thalia returned the smile. "I love cars; when I first left home. I crashed at a car show and the mechanics taught me so much about cars and how they run."

A wicked smile blossomed on Naruto's face.

"Wanna drive?"

oOo

* * *

><p>**Hello Again, I'd like to take this moment to thank all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.<p>

Really, It means a lot to me. Especially seeing I still have so far to go as a writer. Now, I realize this wasn't where you thought I'd be going but be patient you'll like it.

*The Challenge is still out, Take a guess at it and the winner will be allowed to chose a scene in Lightning Thief Arc.

Translations:

_**Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês - **(Stop, Chariot of Damnation)_

Oberon


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

"The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion"

-Albert Camus

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Naruto

* * *

><p>Insanity meet thy maker.<p>

The drinks flowed readily, their contents dragging all those who partook one step closer to euphoria, the music steadily coming to its zenith; a collection of bass and vocals acting as a catalyst to the already potent atmosphere, the party goers a frenzied collection of drunk, sexually high and crossfaded.

In short, the party was going _great_.

Naruto watched from his position on a terrace as a water nymph grinded intensely against a demigod, her buxom bottom bouncing rhythmically to the beat, the boy clung to her as though already in the throes of ecstasy. A small chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth, lightly summoning the wind he tried to give the sex saturated atmosphere a small amount of breath. A high pitched giggle caught his attention and caused him to turn his mirth to a beautiful blonde demigod who was busy sucking off what seemed like a minor god.

Oh Ho!

"This isn't what I expected" The blonde turned around to see Thalia sitting next to him on the couch, still nursing her first drink. He smiled; she really was an innocent girl.

"What did you expect?" Thalia turned her attention to Alice who was laying down with her head on the blonde's lap. While parties like these were her scene, she wasn't about to leave the womanizing floater for more than a minute. She knew exactly what happened when he got loose.

Thalia looked at the drink, a shimmering concoction that seemed to fizz at different intervals. She was told it was amazing by the blonde who had brought it to her; a cocktail of nectar, sprite, and whiskey with just a hint of the mystical.

She paused.

"No, all this" She said, motioning to the raging party around them. "Aren't we a bit too young for it?"

Naruto looked at Alice who smiled and answered, "We're demigods, beings who live their entire lives in fear of dying in battle. Is age really the biggest problem?"

Thalia turned to her drink and looked thoughtful.

"You said this was a Bé Cávé party, what is that?" Luke asked, setting down his drink, a Ghost Vodka on the rocks. He unlike his friends had mingled with the party goers coming back to sit beside Thalia.

Alice laughed and sat up, nodding to a teen who sat on roman sofa surrounded by scantily clad women and passionate men. Bé Cávé lay in the center of his entourage, his hands sensually playing with vine grapes while laughing. His long hair thrown haphazardly around him -a vision of a fallen angel- he turned to them and winked before returning his attention to the people around him.

"Bé Cávé is a son of Bacchus and he loves to throw bacchanals to honor his father. His parties tend to get a little bit...wild."

She then turned whispered conspiratorially, "Between me and you, I think he's trying to resurrect the Bacchanalia."

Naruto snorted at Alice's words going back to watching the party, eying a wind nymph wearing a light chiton that blew with a constant breeze. Her ample ass called to him as her bust did nothing to negate the call, the alluring smile she sent doing wonderful things to his body.

"Bacchus?" Annabeth asked, the word not slipping her attention."Who's that?"

Naruto's head snapped back almost giving him whiplash, He subtly leveled Alice with a cold glance before turning to Annabeth a light smile carved on his face.

"It's the roman form of Dionysus. You can call them either doesn't really mean anything."

Annabeth looked at him for a moment before nodding, going back to watching Bé Cávé.

Naruto suddenly got up, Alice toppled from his lap unto the adjoining sofa, "I'm going to dance"

"Would you like me to join, Love?"

The blonde paused, and with an easy smile that didn't reach his eyes replied.

"No, Enjoy your night."

And with that he jumped off the balcony landing in the fray softly with a gust of wind. The wind nymph walked up to him and began dancing, The windy blonde placed his hands on her sides, the magnetism felt by the two of them represented in an climatic display of movement.

Alice watched from the balcony above a frown on her face. Ignoring that Luke had dragged Thallia to go dance, or that Annabeth had finally grown brave enough to speak to Bé Cávé.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Luke

* * *

><p>Luke sat back in the couch enjoying the bass of the music softly rattling his head. Watching the people below him, he could feel the energy bubbling giving him a happy buzz of power.<p>

He took note of the dancing couples each grinding against the other; caressing, grabbing desperately trying to reach their own individual height of ecstasy, turning his attention left he watched the bartender- a satyr with purple dreadlocks and silver piercings -pour out his ware with a flourish channeling the music around him to charge the ordered drinks with power.

He turned his head around curiously attempting to find where the music was coming from, drawing a tad bit more power he saw the lines of energy that traced the entire party, as a group of teens fed the line, with pulsing of their own natural power, bathing them in a glow of purple..

Pale skinned, pierced and tattooed; He remembered Naruto telling him that these were the children of Hecate, The magicians of the mystical. He also remembered that they were intensely dangerous, channeling the natural mana of the universe to do their bidding.

Finally, Luke turned his attention back to the group and looked at Thalia. Still saturated with power he could see the soft glow that always accompanied her, this time however Luke was under the influence of both the party and Alcohol.

"Let's dance!" He said to her, moving close to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. He watched with as she blushed and seemed to preen, Luke then got up and grabbed her hand. Without much of a resistance, he dragged her down the stairs and into the dance floor.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Thalia

* * *

><p>Thalia was in a world of her own, her mind a million miles away: She watched as Naruto jumped off the terrace joining the dancers and Alice turned with a sad frown looking something below, something she couldn't see from her position on the couch.<p>

Again, Thalia let her mind wander, Alice Mclean was a really nice girl; caramel skinned and bright eyed, she hadn't batted an eyelash when Thalia had shown up instead of Naruto at the driver's seat she had simply gotten in introduced herself and smiled.

She was always smiling.

Thalia was also sure that from the way she acted she was also in love with Naruto- Those were three things she knew about her, she was extremely beautiful, always smiling and was in love with Naruto.

"Let's dance!" In her musing, she hadn't noticed Luke walk up to her, a wide grin on his face, his blue eyes glimmering lightly. Thalia took a moment to breath, she _really _liked Luke. He was her rock, her sanity, hell she was pretty sure she was going to marry him someday. Now, if only _he _would hurry up and do something about it.

He put his arm over her shoulder and moved closer. Thalia could hear her heart beating in her head, she was keenly aware of the curvature of his arm and how it nestled cleanly in the crook of her neck. Thalai didn't say anything for fear of sounding stupid. He smiled lightly and took her hand into his.

Thalia gulped.

Luke pulled her down the staircase, His arm on her waist; he took her to the dance floor.

Thalia wasn't sure what to do, and as was her habit when she was nervous, she spoke.

"So Casanova, do you intend to have your naughty way with me on the dance floor?"

Luke turned a brilliant shade of pink, Thalia dipped into her power feeling it calm her down and release her tension.

She took control.

Putting her arms on his shoulder she let fly her hair, a hopefully attractive movement, and looked him in the eye. Thalia began to sway with the music and Luke realized that it was his best friend relaxed and joined her.

Of course, this didn't stop a small part, the much "buried" part from hoping that he would in fact have his way with her.

But he didn't need to know that.

Yet

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Annabeth

* * *

><p>"Bé Cávé" Annabeth said, as though both tasting the word and giving a subtle challenge.<p>

The dark haired demigod looked at her with both amusement and bated hunger. "_Girl_"

Annabeth smiled, her blonde hair shimmered elegantly in the strobing lights of the club, giving her angelic visage a glimpse of something demonic. She felt a certain desire toward this man, she wanted to run her hands through his silky luscious hair, his hardened shining chest, she wanted to sit in his lap and let him play with her the same way he played with those grapes.

She wanted this madness to consume her and throw her as far into pleasure as it would.

"Dance with me"

Bé Cávé raised an eyebrow, his dark blue eye shimmering with the mirth that bubbled with something else.

He stood up, easily dwarfing her petite from. Wisdom's daughter could see the muscles that outlines his stomach and appreciated how his angular features seemed to glow in the light.

Oh dear.

His entourage watched him watched with interested expressions but ignored the situation before going back to their sensual frenzied caressing of each other.

When they arrived downstairs, Annabeth idly noted that Luke and Thalia were in each other arms, a slower more modest dance when compared to the rest of the atmosphere. When compared to what she would do?

Annabeth turned around to face away from the blue eyed boy,a furious blush on her face slowly felt the music seep into her and like a marionette in a midnights play made her dace. She could feel him behind her, holding her sides and moving along with her. As the beat increased so too did their dancing until it became a movement of crazed and more eroticism as he hit her bottom repeatedly and she returned with equal vigor.

The music hit its climax and with a crescendo of bass and vocals and cymbals, they separated with shuddering breaths. Both exhausted from the affair. both older from the encounter.

Annabeth turned back to Bé Cávé, sheen of sweat covering his chest and dripping sensual beads of sweat into his bermuda shorts and causing her to involuntary wet her mysteriously dry lips.

"Thank you"

The Son of Madness smiled, and walked away.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto felt her ass.<p>

A soft fleshy mound of muscle and fat, it jiggled with a sense of precision and dexterity. He felt it rub over his unit repeatedly in accordance with the rhythm. He laughed loudly but was quickly drowned out by the music. The wind nymph was beautiful in a not at all classic fashion; she possessed a large bottom that she used well, and an equally large bosom that bounced and pressed to his chest. He especially loved the way her cleavage dipped low and gave him an opportunity to see what she endless teased him with.

"So, do you always do this with the guys or am I special?" Naruto asked as he swayed with the now slowed tempted music, holding her close to him and resting his chin on her neck.

She laughed and turned back to him, her eyes lidded and she smiled simpled. "Do you really want to know?"

it was Naruto's turn to laugh. Part of him was fascinated by this buxom beauty and wanted to know everything about her. But another; the older and wiser part, the one that kept him alive, demanded he threat carefully. He even considered listening to this part of him.

But then again, He never was one to listen to advice.

"I do. I like to think I'm special."

"Aww, How about this, you're not my first. But, you could be my last."

Naruto grinned

"I bet you say that to all the guys you're grinding against."

"Oh? Would it make you feel better if I said, you're the best I've ever had?"

"Do you mean it?"

The girl paused.

"No, But you didn't need to know that."

_Touché_

"What's your name?"

"Aurora"

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl"

"Your pathetic attempt at flirting is noted and thanked"

The beat picked up and Naruto taking this girl to be a challenge pulled her closer to him and softly caressing her breast while kissing her neck.

With a startled gasp she moaned.

"Are you always this forward with your ladies?"

"Just the ones, I want"

"I'm not that easy."

Then the battle for dominance began, neither side seeing loss as an option.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Luke

* * *

><p>"Oi, Pipsqueak! Watch where you're going!"<p>

So lost in each other, they hadn't noticed anyone else and while most of the other party goers were doing their private rendition of the horizontal tango on feet. Luke and Thalia were more conservative, their dance starting off as simple dance of sways had evolved into wide arches and convoluted loops that cared nothing for personal space.

So it in one of this show of skill that Luke's hand, in an attempt to show off to Thalia slammed in the face of a girl.

Luke tried to mutter apologies, but he seemed to lose his outstanding speaking ability.

"It was an umm accident, Sorry!" He managed to squeak out, coming down from the adrenaline filled high that was dancing with Thalia, Luke was a bit disoriented and the girl took it for weakness.

"You better be. Fag!" The Pale faced girl snarled at him and made to turn around leaving the annoying couple to do whatever it is they were doing. You definitely couldn't call it dancing.

Thalia was a reasonable girl, really she way. Sure she she could get a bit angry.

Sure when she was angry she didn't really stop to think about what she was doing and just sorta did it and sure she was a dangerous combination of prideful and hotheaded.

But really, she was reasonable. _Absolutely _reasonable.

"Who you calling fag? You pale face excuse for a flat chested dick sucking street whore"

So thalia wasn't completely, all around reasonable. But she did try and that's what counts.

The pale faced girl stepped back; her face an angry red, eyes narrowed she really didn't look happy. In fact her face was one of those moments one would consider furious.

The pale faced girl's fingers glowed with a blue tint, arcane symbols dancing around, unwilling to let the insult stand.

"You look better as a _**gervílos**_" and sent the spell as her. Without warning Luke jumped in front of Thalia and took the spell in her instead.

"_Luke!_" She managed to cry out, her voice a mixture of anger, surprise and fear as she watched her friend transform into a gerbil and scamper off. In a flash, her sword was out and she dived into her Battle State. The energy pouring into her with such alacrity that she blazed a heated silver, lighting bathing her.

"_You bitch_!"

The girls face gained one of both surprise and that outstanding Oh shit look that always preceded some unfortunate incident. "You're a daughter of -"

Whatever would have come out of the pale girl's mouth was quickly cut off with a bolt of lightning that arched from the point her sword. When calm Thalia would have controlled the charge but she had just watched her best friend turn into a gerbil. Calm wasn't exactly going to be in her MO.

The charge fried the poor girl.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Naruto

* * *

><p>He caressed her bosom harder, grinding intensely against her ass, as she returned his ministrations. Thier breaths growing ragged from their activities as they slowly felt the pressure pent up begging for release.<p>

"_You Bitch_!"

Followed by a flash of lightning

Aurora turned her head to the source, the wind billowing wildly around her. She felt the change in her air and the passion that it inspired only added to the frenzy she had ascended to, giving her an almost painful need for release.

"A bit more, _A bit more_!" She moaned to the boy grind against her. Only for her disappointment to culminate when he suddenly stopped. Followed by a whispered "call me" He was gone.

Naruto was already in the air by the time the Wind Nymph turned around, racing toward Thalia who was tossing around intense amounts of energy into the already mystically saturated environment.

Fun Fact: When compared to regular energy; Mystical Energy is denser and more compact. more physical. So when a young angry teen starts tossing ultra-charged energy in an already mystically charged _enclosed _area. It acts like a catalyst, charging the atoms in the air and making them vibrate.

In short, it can go boom!

But the blonde wind rider didn't stop the think of that. His main goal was to stop Thalia from blowing up a place that had a good portion of California's mystical population.

"_Wind Style: Enclosing Sphere"_ The winds picked up and closed themselves around Thalia. Doing a fantastic job of both stopping her from unleashing the arcane energy and curtailing the situation.

Well, he tried to.

The horde of Demigods felt the energy spike and the ensuing stampede was the result of their dedication to staying alive.

In an instant Naruto was at Thalia's side. Letting the wind die down and grabbing her.

"Where's Luke and Annabeth?" He yelled over the pandemonium, scanning the crown for a glimpse of his young charges.

"The bitch turned him into a fucking_ gerbil!_"

Naruto turned to her. "She did _what_?"

"Are you deaf, or is stupidity just something you do for fun?"

He shot her a deadpanned look.

"Go find him, I'll get Annabeth."

Thalia frowned. "How? You incessant and pathologically annoying wind brained buffoon. Tell me, how do I get my best friend back? Who by the way is a gerbil?! "

Said blonde gained a sage like expression and with an air of utmost grandiose and solemnity responded. "Trust yourself and him. You two have a strong connection."

Thalia really wanted to punch the riddled blonde.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Hylla

* * *

><p>Hylla Cassandra Maria Ramirez-Arellano loved to party. She was the type of girl who mothers warned their sons about and fathers sent surreptitious gazes at, and she knew it. She wasn't afraid to show some skin or move in a certain way to get what she wanted, so it was with an attitude of arrogance and disdain that she saw life.<p>

So her being told what to do wasn't something she was comfortable with.

Ever.

The Sage of Samsara scared her.

He had an aura of both power and wisdom that seemed to surpass even the gods at times. As a Roman demigod she was hardwired to follow the laws of the society and in a way, she was on a self-imposed mission to flaunt herself in the way of her heritage and her customs. However, being around him demanded that she both have respect and awe.

However, standing outside the heated club with the rain beating down and the sounds of both partying and barely veiled ecstasy made her curse the name of the Sage of Samsara. Oh how she wished to take his stingy neck and wring it with all passion.

She felt something bite her feet.

She jumped.

It jumped.

She looked closer at it.

It quirked.

Luke the gerbil wasn't happy being a gerbil and for the last 30 minutes he had been on a one gerbil mission to find someone who had the ability to change him back into a two footed, one headed, five fingered human.

With _all_ parts in working order.

He was a man dammit!

Hylla picked up the small rodent, making small cooing noises at him with a large grin on her face. The rodent was not amused. It gave her a heated glare - well as much as a rodent could give a human- attempting to communicate to this black haired bimbo that he was a illustrious member of the human race.

"Aww, you're so cute! What's your name?"

"*Squeak"

"Your name is Pedro?"

"*Squeak, Squeak"

"You're a girl?!" Hylla proceeded to turn the gerbil around and check. Luke felt violated.

"*_SQUEAK!_"

"Well you're not a girl…"

"Oi, You! Have you seen a blonde gerbil?" A blonde girl walked up to her, a bronze knife glistening savagely in the hypnotizing ambience of the pulsing club lights.

Hylla looked at the gerbil in her own arm...Who brings a gerbil to a club?

"Is this your gerbil?"

"Luke?" The blonde asked. As though there were a horde of gerbils walking around. Hylla blinked. It wouldn't have been the weirdest things she had seen…

"*SqueaK!" The now named gerbil Luke jumped out of her hands with all the energy his small hind legs could muster. _Ungrateful pests_...

The blonde girl ran back into the club, completely ignoring the hulking security guard who didn't do so much as to ask for an id.

Hylla felt the wind stir and a presence press in on her. "_You can go now."_

…Immortals truly angered her.

Hylla huffed and went off to catch a taxi, _Friends_ still better be on.

oOo

* * *

><p>Beverly Hills, California<p>

Summer

Naruto

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Epistrofí̱ sti̱n af̱to<strong>_" Luke the gerbil twitched as the haze of mystical energy simmered into his body, a radiance that both enveloped and saturated him.

With a loud squeak and a chirp; Luke the gerbil reassumed his standing as a member of the human species.

"I fucking hate gerbils."

Annabeth did her best not a let out a smile, Thalia didn't bother to hide her loud guffaws, Alice was still simmering in the emotions of the past hours and she didn't feel all too comfortable sharing a laugh.

Naruto however smiled as he finished the spell and closed the blinds tossing the room into darkness. The automatic lights snapped on and a luminance filled the room.

The children made themselves comfortable on the large couch, the adventures of the evening coming to a close.

"Are you all ok?" The blonde asked, sitting down with a Long Island Iced Tea that the home had provided for him. The triad of children all gave him answers of different feelings.

"Luke, remember that feeling of being powerless. Remember what it feels like to be confused, scared and angry. That is what all that have faced tyranny, persecution and injustice must face. Will you protect them?"

Luke gained a resolute look, holding his magical sword in a firm grasp. He could feel the energy drowning the room forcing all the occupying demigods into their own selective battle states. The blonde stood up.

"Luke Castellan: Son of Hermes and Child of Destiny. Will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the dammed? Can you defeat your demons, all the non-believers and the plans which they have made?"

Luke nodded, "Yes, I will and I can."

He turned to Thalia and Annabeth.

"No matter what happens, No matter how bad it gets, and no matter who you two may meet. Never forget each other and the bond you have."

Annabeth grabbed Thalia's hand and stood straighter, each accepting the challenge.

He then turned to the two of them.

"There is a safe haven for Demigod's on the other side of the country. Called Camp Half-Blood located on Long Island. It will be both a place of refuge and your prison."

"Prison?"

"Yes, once you enter. You are a property of the gods: a hero to fight and die for them, a foot soldier in everything but name."

"What do you propose we do? Thalia asked angry at the prospect of being chained and controlled.

Naruto smiled and began glowing a golden sheen.

"Become Heroes of the Modern Era. Whose names shall never be forgotten."

oOo

* * *

><p>**Hello again reader,<p>

Apologies for my lateness, the amount of research needed for this chapter had been phenomenal. I'm so excited with where this is going.

*We are going into the Lightning Thief Arc next and the pairings are needed. The challenge is still up but the pairings are needed. If you want to contribute them you can. Please send me a PM or a review.

As

Oberon


End file.
